


Love is Glory

by romanticalgirl



Series: Monthly Challenge Fics [5]
Category: The Pirate Movie
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1195851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl





	Love is Glory

His name, Mabel learns three hours, four orgasms and one really bad cup of coffee later, is Mark. Not even close to Fredric. He’s a drama student who does re-enactments for the meager money and the exposure. Mabel doesn’t mention that the kind of exposure the group promised him was probably more of the ripping off his shirt variety if what she’d seen was any indication, but it seems tacky. 

He asks her what she does, and she tells him about working at the library and the coffee shop and the clothing store. He listens and actually looks like he’s paying attention, but she’s not sure she can believe it, because guys like him don’t listen to girls like her. They don’t _see_ girls like her. Except he seems to be listening and seeing and kissing her. Which is something she’s pretty sure she could get used to.

Really, really used to.

“I’ve never...”

“We just did.” Mark laughs and kisses her again. “If you don’t remember, I can remind you.” He snakes his fingers down between her legs, and Mabel’s pretty sure if he touches her again she’s going to explode. She catches his wrist and keeps him from making contact.

“No. No. I know. I remember. I just...Girls like me...”

“What do you mean?” He sits up and frowns at her, one stupid perfect curl falling down in the middle of his forehead. “Girls like you?”

“Like...me.” She gestures up and down, indicating her entire body, then tugs the sheet back up from where it had slid down. “Mousy hair and boring and not busty and...”

“Smart and funny and quick and witty. Brave and daring.”

“What makes you think I’m any of those things?”

“Because, Mabel.”

His voice hits just the right note, and she looks into his eyes. He sounds like Fredric. The sun filters in through the shades and he _looks_ like Fredric. “When’s your birthday?”

“February 29th. I’m actually officially only a little over five years old. So you’re contributing to the delinquency of a minor.”

“You deliquented me!”

He waggles his eyebrows and grins that wide, stupid grin that makes something inside her turn to liquid. “Four times.”

She laughs. “You _sure_ your name’s not Fredric?”

“Positive.” He tugs her down on the bed and kisses her again as he fits his legs between hers. “And I have to tell you, whoever this Fredric guy is, I’m starting to get jealous.”

“I think he’s a figment of my imagination.”

Another kiss, and she can’t quite feel her toes. “I’m not.”


End file.
